The Kissing Game
by xiaochibi
Summary: Sanosuke and Misao are growing impatient with the way things are moving between Kaoru and Kenshin. The two come up with an idea in hopes it will boost Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship. Will it Work? ONE SHOT


Kissing Game

_The Characters do not belong me, so I take no credit for none of it. I got this idea from watching the Game Suck and Blow from Kpop shows. _

It was a very beautiful early morning at the City of Tokyo, Japan. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The sound of birds could be heard chirping around the city. The wind blew against the trees causing them to move smoothly. Kaoru stood on her tip toes on the edge of the engawa. She closed her eyes allowing the cool breeze to brush against her cheek. A smile formed from cheek to cheek. She reached up for the sky seeking more of its comfort.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin came popping out of the kitchen.

"Ah!" Kaoru jumped startled. She waved her arms, like a bird, while trying to capture her balance. Her foot barely missed the edge of the engawa. Kaoru closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall.

"MISS KAORU!"  
>Kenshin quickly ran toward Kaoru. He extended his arms (ready to capture Kaoru), before the dirt could come in contact with her beautiful face. A slight breath of air escaped Kaoru's lips as she landed on Kenshin's arms.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am," Kenshin apologized. He knew the reason she almost hit the dirt was because he startled her.

"It's okay, Kenshin," Kaoru mumbled. She looked up at Kenshin. She smiled that smile that Kenshin loved to see. However, the smile disappeared when she realized how close her face was to Kenshin's. Her face became a slight pink, unintentionally her body acting on its own, she leaned toward Kenshin. Her lips only inches away from his.

Kenshin blinked as he felt Kaoru's warm breath brush against his lip. He didn't quiet understand the situation. "Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze when she realized her own action. "Um...you had something on your face," Kaoru lied. She quickly brushed Kenshin's cheek pretending to brush something away.

"YO!" Sanosuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Kaoru screamed startled and jumped causing her forehead to collide with Kenshin's. The two moved away from each other.

"That really hurt," Kenshin whined as he held onto his now bruised forehead.

Kaoru slightly cried at the pain to her forehead. "What is up with everyone startling me today?" She snapped.

'Hey, I just came to see if there was any food," Sanosuke took a step back.

Kenshin continued to rub his forehead. "Lunch is ready, Sano, that it is."

Sanosuke smiled. "Yeah, I knew coming here was a good idea."

Kaoru held her hand into fist angrily. "I'll go get Yahiko." She ran off to get him.

Once Kaoru was out of sight Sanosuke smiled mischievously. He looked over at Kenshin who seemed clueless about that smile Sanosuke had on his face.

"So, Kenshin, you and the Missy almost kissed?" He asked while slipping his hands into his pocket. He looked at his best friend with a teasing grin.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sano, that I don't," Kenshin tilted his head to the side.

"Come on, Kenshin, you can't be that dense," Sanosuke nudged Kenshin on the forehead.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, that I don't." Kenshin repeated moving away from Sanosuke.

Sanosuke sighed. He felt the relationship between Kenshin and the Missy wasn't going anywhere. At least not with Kenshin being so dense, and Kaoru carelessly denying her own feelings. He placed his hands on his hips the moment Kenshin disappeared back into the kitchen. Sanosuke at first had no intention of getting involved in the relationship with the Missy and Kenshin, but his impatients was growing. He knew they both had feelings for each other, but with the way things were moving, he knew they would be too old by then.

"KAORU!"

Sanosuke grinned from ear to ear when he heard Misao's voice from the front gate. That was right. Misao was supposed to visit today. He started planning a plot in his head.

"Misao!" Kaoru ran out of Yahiko's room and toward the front gate.

"HI, KAORU!" Misao waved happily at her friend. Kaoru and Misao tackled each other with a hug then started jumping around in circles.

"Ah feels so long!" Kaoru said excitingly.

Kenshin came popping out of the Kitchen once again. "Hello there, Miss Misao, good timing I just made lunch."

"Really?" Misao chirped. "Good, cause I'm starving." She rubbed her tummy in a hungry manner.

Kenshin laughed.

"Hey, Misao," Sanosuke greeted. "Mind if we talk?" Sanosuke pointed to the back of the gate.

Everyone looked at Sanosuke confused.

"Huh...um...sure?"" Misao answered.

"Can't that wait until after lunch?" Kenshin asked. He didn't want his friends to eat the food cold.

"It won't be long, Kenshin, I promise," Sanosuke said. He slipped his hands in his pocket and left the dojo. Misao followed after him.

"Huh, I wonder why he needs to talk with her," Kaoru mumbled.

"Its probably not that big deal, shell we eat, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes."

...

"What? really?" Misao asked disappointed as she heard the news of Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship. She and Sanosuke had gone to the meadow to talk privately. Luckily there was no one there besides birds and other woodland creatures. "You'd think after all this mess the two would be married by now."

"Exactly," Sanosuke nodded in agreement. "I'm losing my Patience."

"Me too," Misao too nodded in agreement. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have a plan, but I need your help." Sanosuke explained.

"Okay, what is it?" Misao leaned toward Sanosuke to hear the plan.

...hour later at the dojo...

"So I was thinking," Misao clapped her hands together

Everyone glanced at Misao. Their bowls were now empty of the food that they just ate.

"We should have party," Misao continued.

"A party?" Kaoru titled her head. "Why?"

"Well its been awhile since I've seen all of you and its a beautiful day to celebrate, don't you think?" Misao looked around at everyone hoping they would agree with her.

"I think that is a great idea," Sanosuke said going with the flow.

"A party? I don't think we have enough money for one," Kaoru mumbled.

"Don't worry. I have it all planned out," Misao said.

"Where will it be?"

"here if that is okay?"

Kaoru sighed. "Fine."

"Yay," Misao hugged Kaoru.

...

Night had fallen at the city of Tokyo, Japan. Misao and Sanosuke had everything set up by the time everyone (who was invited to the party) arrived. There was lots of food from a famous and expensive restaurant set in the middle, along with sake. Megumi was dragged to the party, as well because Sanosuke felt it would not be a party without her. Everyone stared at all the things set up.

"Why don't we start the party with eating first," Sanosuke said.

"I hope you aren't plotting something again, Sano, that I hope not," Kenshin said slightly glaring at his best friend.

"Wow, remember I'm not the one who planned the party," Sanosuke retreated back.

"That is right, it was me," Misao smiled and did a peace sign with both her fingers. "Now please go head and eat, and enjoy yourselves."

"Alright," Yahiko said happily. He was the first to take a bite of the food.

Sanosuke leaned toward Misao and whispered in her ear. "First things, first get Yahiko drunk to the point he is knocked out, and make sure the Missy doesn't drink too much."

"Got it," Misao winked. She went over to Kaoru and snatched the sake from Kaoru's hand. "Here, why not have tea instead."

"Huh, but-" Kaoru was about to argue.

"Come on, I bought some tea too," Misao pouted and gave her friend puppy eyes. "Wont you drink it for me at least."

Kaoru stared at the sake, then at the tea disappointingly. "Alright." Kaoru took a hold of the tea cup . Misao poured the tea into the cup. Kaoru frowned and took a sip of the tea.

"That was smart, Miss Misao, that it was," Kenshin complimented. He was glad someone was making sure Kaoru didn't lay a hand on sake. Her being drunk was not a pleasant sight.

Sanosuke just smirked. He turned his attention to Yahiko who kept drinking and drinking. 'guess I don't need to do anything besides wait' He thought in his head.

"You two are acting odd," Megumi crossed her arms and glared at Misao and Sanosuke.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to have a party once in awhile," Sanosuke said. He took a hold of some of the cooked fish and took a bite.

"But why now of all times?" Megumi demanded.

"Because it is a beautiful day, duh."

Megumi continued to look at Sanosuke suspiciously. Sanosuke shrugged and looked over at Yahiko who passed out from the sake.

"Alright," Sanosuke clapped his hands.

Everyone, besides Misao, looked at Sanosuke confused.

"I knew it, you are up to something," Megumi barked.

Sanosuke just laughed. "Lets save this food for later." Sanosuke took a hold of the lids for the food and placed a cap over the foods.

"Sano, what is going on?" Kenshin asked suddenly having a bad feeling about this party. He also felt bad that Yahiko had passed out from the sake.

"It is game time!" Misao answered. "And its not for kids."

"Not for kids?" Kaoru mumbled confused. "It better not be anything dirty or I'm kicking you out of my dojo."

"Relax, relax its not that bad. First, why don't we start with a mix up of spin the bottle and truth or dare." Misao said. She then explained the rules for the game.

"Lets start with you Kenshin," She gave Kenshin an empty bottle of Sake. Kenshin took a hold of the bottle. He spinned the bottle. Everyone stared at the bottle as it spinned around. It stopped at Megumi. Kenshin blinked. "Miss Megumi...truth or dare?"

Megumi bit her finger nail. "Dare."

Kenshin tapped his chin trying to figure out a dare for Megumi. "I know...I dare you to eat a whole rice cake."

"Alright," Megumi went toward the food and took a hold of a rice cake. Megumi ate the rice cake and smiled after the dare.

For what felt like an hour the group played truth or dare. However, not once did the bottle ever point at Kenshin or Kaoru during the truth or dare game, unless Megumi had the bottle. Megumi not knowing the reason for the game gave the two silly dares to do which was cute and funny.

"I am starting to get bored," Sanosuke mumbled trying to pretend he was tired of the game.

"Awe, but I was having so much fun," Megumi pouted.

Kaoru glared at Megumi. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails making her look like a little kid, because of the dare. "I agree with, Sanosuke."

"Alright then the next game," Misao took a hold of a plate filled with paper. "Is called the Suck and Blow." She reached for one of the papers. She placed the paper to her lips and slightly kissed it.

"Suck and blow?" Both Kaoru and Kenshin asked in unison not really like the sound of the game.

Misao winked. "Basically what you do is pass these pieces of paper from mouth to mouth. The goal of this game is to pass as many papers to this plate." Misao took a hold of an empty plate. "The one with the most pieces of papers will win and...the price is a free meal from the losers."

Kaoru's ear twitched at the word free food. If she were to lose Sanosuke would get free food from her, not like he wasn't already, but if she won she could have him pay for a meal for a change. "I'm in."

"Alright I'll pick the partners," Misao smiled and placed the paper down. "Megumi and Sanosuke, Kaoru and Kenshin."

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other for a second. Kaoru turned away as her face became a slight pink. She would share a kiss with Kenshin, though, she wouldn't really consider it one. Still, she closed her eyes and slightly smiled. It was close to a kiss. Kenshin on the other hand felt something was up with this game, but he didn't want to hurt Kaoru's feelings by rejecting the game, because of that feeling.

"Who should go first?" Kaoru asked while she tried to hide her nervousness.

Megumi stared at Sanosuke and Misao. "We'll go first."

"Yay," Misao clapped her hands. She gave Sanosuke the plate filled with papers and Megumi the empty one. "You have thirty seconds."

Sanosuke reached for the paper.

"Ready, begin."

Sanosuke tried passing the papers carefully to Megumi. He did best to avoid a kiss with her. It almost happened when the two missed a paper which made the people watching laugh. Misao kept looking at the clock until it struck the time.

"Times up," She said cheerfully.

"Alright," Sanosuke smiled widely. "I bet we won, just look at all those papers," He pointed to the papers on Megumi's plate. It was full of papers.

"You are really good, Sano, that you are," Kenshin said in amusement.

"Alright, its your turn, Himura and Kaoru," Misao passed another plate filled with pieces paper and a clean one. Kaoru took a hold of the empty plate meanwhile Kenshin took a hold of the plate filled with paper. The two looked at each with determination to beat Sanosuke. For Kaoru it was to make sure Sanosuke didn't pull a free food card on her, Kenshin, because he saw the determination in Kaoru's eyes. "Ready, set, go."

Kenshin started passing the papers to Kaoru's with his mouth. Kaoru caught them with her own and placed them onto the plate. She tried to be as fast as Kenshin. Sanosuke waited for the two to be caught in the game, before glancing over at Misao. Misao smiled mischievously when she caught the glimpse in his eyes. She moved to be besides Kenshin and Kaoru. "Here, let me help. " She took a hold of the plate from Kenshin.

"Hey, that is-" Megumi was about to argue, but Sanosuke placed a hand over Megumi's mouth before she could distract Kenshin and Kaoru out of the game. Misao kept placing the papers by Kenshin's face. Kenshin snatched the papers with his mouth and passed them onto Kaoru. Misao glanced at the time once more. _Five seconds left, _She thought. She held the paper between Kenshin and Kaoru this time. She watched as the two got closer and closer to the paper. At the last second she pulled the paper down, causing Kenshin's lips to come in contact with Kaoru's.

"Wo!" Sanosuke whistled.

Kaoru's became red when she realized her lips came in contact with Kenshin. Kenshin on the other hand was surprised and getting mixed emotions from the kiss he just shared with Kaoru. The first emotions were love and the other regret. This could be Kaoru's first kiss and he took it from her. Kaoru turned away from Kenshin and placed a hand over her own lips. Her heart skipped multiple beats.

"Sano, you had that planned didn't you?" Kenshin glared slightly at his friend.

"Hey, man, someone had to do it, " Sanosuke laughed.

"That wasn't a good idea, that it wasn't, Sano," Kenshin scolded sounding a bit mad.

Kaoru listened carefully suddenly feeling hurt at the sound of Kenshin's voice. It sounded he was disappointed by the kiss they shared. Kaoru started laughing to hide her emotions. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Right, what a stupid thing to do right?" She kept laughing. She hit Kenshin lightly, but the hurt was clear in her eyes. "I...I should get ready for bed." She stood up then ran off to her room.

"Wait, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin stood up and ran off after Kaoru.

Misao and Sanosuke looked at each other suddenly feeling guilty, meanwhile Megumi did a face palm.

"We didn't think he would be mad," Misao mumbled feeling a bit bad.

"Tsk, he shouldn't be," Sanosuke crossed his arms a bit annoyed.

"You two are idiots, you should have waited until Kenshin was ready, I'm sure he would have given in soon." Megumi scolded.

"We are truly sorry," Misao apologized.

Megumi sighed. "Whatever, lets give the two some privacy." She stood up and left the dojo. Misao frowned. Sanosuke took a hold of Yahiko and with that all four of them left the dojo.

...

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin lightly tapped on the shoji door. He could Kaoru's sniffles from the other side.

Kaoru sniffled and pulled the covers over her head. She tried to ignore Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru, I am sorry, that I am," Kenshin said feeling bad for hurting Kaoru. For some reason seeing her hurt made him hurt, and knowing it was because of him that she was hurt, made him feel even more hurt. Kaoru continued to stay quiet, which worried Kenshin. He slowly opened the shoji door to peek inside. "Miss Kaoru, can I come in."

Kaoru tried wiping her tears. She still wasn't able to say anything. Kenshin knelt down by the futon. He placed a hand over Kaoru's arm.

"Miss Kaoru."

Still nothing. Kenshin sighed. He stood up and left the room. Kaoru felt her heart twist slightly at sound of Kenshin leaving the room. Couldn't he have stayed to comfort her, then again she pushed him away. Moments Later, Kenshin was back in the room with plates one of the them filled with the paper.

"May we play that game again, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he knelt down by the bed.

Kaoru peeked over at Kenshin. "You might regret the game." Kaoru mumbled her voice hoarse.

"No I wont," Kenshin said.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin carefully wondering if he meant what he said. She couldn't tell from the dark. She sighed and set up on the futon. "Okay, but just one time."

Kenshin smiled. Kenshin gave Kaoru the empty plate. Kaoru held onto the plate.

"Is there a time limit?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin prepared the game.

"No," Kenshin answered. "ready?"

Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin placed the paper to his lips. He began passing the papers to Kaoru. Kaoru was able to capture most of the papers despite the dark. When Kenshin's hand came in contact with the last paper on his plate, he placed the paper between himself and Kaoru. He used his sense's to determine how close Kaoru was getting to him. He moved the paper aside and captured Kaoru's lips with his own. Kaoru eyes widened in shock when her lips came in contact with Kenshin's. Kenshin tossed the empty place aside to wrap his arms around Kaoru. He pulled Kaoru close to his body and kissed Kaoru passionately. Kaoru quickly pushed Kenshin away.

"Don't, I don't want you to kiss me and regret it later," Kaoru cried. "I do-don't want a kiss with-with no feeling."

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered. "Listen, please."

Kaoru took a deep breath trying to hold in her tears.

"I didn't like the plan, because I was not sure if you would be okay with your first kissing being with me." Kenshin explained.

"Kenshin, you baka, I want you be my first in everything," She said between cries. "Without regrets."

"But Kaoru, you are still young...what if...what if ten years from now you regret it?" He asked.

"Ten years from now, ten years from now I hope to be with you."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin caressed Kaoru's cheek. He glanced at her blue eyes that were barely noticeable in the dark. "Why me?"

"Because I love you, Kenshin."

Kenshin suddenly felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders, when he heard those words. love, someone loved someone like him. "Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked down after confessing her feelings.

"Kaoru, look at me." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked up at him once again. Her eyes meeting Kenshin's. Kenshin kept staring into those eyes, and what he saw in them was love, a place to call home. He leaned toward Kaoru and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Kaoru," He whispered between her lips.

Kaoru's heart skipped multiple beats. Kenshin kissed Kaoru once more. Kaoru closed her eyes. She slid her arms around Kenshin meanwhile Kenshin's fingers trailed around her curves. The kiss between the two deepened. Kenshin gently pushed Kaoru onto the futon. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes once again. Kaoru smiled at him, her fingers brushed against his cheek. Kenshin couldn't resist and smile back. He drop kisses down Kaoru's chin and onto her collar bone. Kaoru closed her eyes and extended her neck to give Kenshin more access to her neck.

_My Kaoru,_ Kenshin thought as his hands wandered over her perfect body.

...

Kaoru kept staring at the ceiling in the dojo. She was sitting on the floor with the wooden sword at her side. Her face completely red as she thought of the night she shared with Kenshin. She still couldn't believe it really happened. Her and Kenshin on the same futon making love. She squealed in her mind. It had to be a dream, it was too good to be true.

"Kaoru," Misao popped her head in the dojo.

Kaoru jumped startled. "Misao!"

Misao stared at the floor feeling bad. She slowly entered the dojo and set opposite of Kaoru. She bowed really low on to the floor. "I'm so sorry, really I am. I didn't think Kenshin would be mad."

Kaoru blinked and stared at Misao. "Its alright, Misao, really it is."

"But Kaoru, I ruined it, the relationship between you and-" Misao looked up at Kaoru, but stopped when she noticed something on Kaoru's collar bone. She leaned closer to have a good view of her collar bone. "Kaoru...did you and Himura?"

Kaoru's face became tomato red. "MISAO!"

Misao squealed. "OH MY GOD IT WORKED!"

"Shh, shh," Kaoru placed a finger over Misao's lip.

"So where is he?" Misao started looking around excitingly.

"He told me he is going to make me lunch, a special one." Kaoru whispered. "Oh Misao, I still can't believe it happen."

"That mark right there is proof," Misao pointed to the mark on Kaoru's collar bone. "Hm...maybe I should try this game on Aoshi-sama."

"In that case I'll help." Kaoru said. Thanks to Misao and Sanosuke she got Kenshin and she was going to help Misao win Aoshi.

"YAY!"

-THE END

_I'm actually thinking of doing the kissing game involving Misao and Aoshi. Who knows? Well we'll see._


End file.
